


Death captured his eyes

by dafnesway



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: (for now) - Freeform, Angst, Cannonical Character Death, Drabble, Mental Illness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8906941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dafnesway/pseuds/dafnesway
Summary: The night Rachel Amber died.





	

The night Rachel Amber died Nathan lost a part of himself.

There were few people who didn’t fall in love with her. Unfortunately, Nathan had been one of them. She was beautiful, in a way that he had never seen. She was mean and angry, but not like she was trying to gain anything from it; not like Victoria. It was just something that added to her energy. She was fire, vibrant, volatile, but with a certain fragility to it, like it could all dissolve with too much air or too little oxygen. Nathan didn’t remember the last time he had desired something, something that seemed out of his reach, something palpable. It made him feel human again.

Then the Block Party came.

Nathan doesn’t know why he did it. It had been a long time since he felt in control. She was there, and she was dancing and laughing and shining as brightly as ever, and he had the drugs, and he wanted her, he wanted her so bad that he couldn’t think straight.

So he came up to her, and they talked, and Nathan prayed she didn’t notice his stutter or how he was sweating too much, and he slipped something into her drink.

He’s not sure what happened next. Everything he remembers comes from his nightmares, from waking up shaking and crying. He remembers taking her to the dark room, he remembers drugging her with his hands trembling too much and his vision a little blurry. He remembers the sound of the camera taking pictures. He remembers her voice, slurred and pissed, telling him to go to hell. After that, there’s a moment of emptiness (did he hit her?), right before waking up on the cold floor to Mark’s hands wrapped around his throat, yelling. It took him a while to start processing his voice (did he pass out?), _you stupid bitch, you ruined everything!_ He felt something sliding on his face (blood? tears?) and then Mark banged his head on the floor and he gasped. He curled into a ball, and when he opened his eyes he saw Rachel. Rachel, who had been extinguished. There was something coming out of her mouth, her eyes were empty and unfocused, and every limb of her body was stiff and relaxed at the same time.

She was dead.

Nathan thought that dead people didn’t look like dead animals at all, there was something heavier; the undeniable truth that they had once been alive.

“Nathan,” Mark had said, “get up, we’re going to get rid of it.”

 _It_. Now that Rachel was dead, now that she was useless, she had become _it_ , nothing more than a corpse, a piece of matter that no longer moved on its own. Nathan thought that he was it, too, since he didn’t move on his own either. He doesn’t remember the last picture. He doesn’t know if it was his idea, if he set up the camera, or if Mark took it. He doesn’t remember feeling her weight on his own body, he doesn’t remember thinking that he belongs there with her, dead. He wishes he did. Maybe Mark drugged him, too. It wouldn’t be the first time.

The night Rachel Amber died a part of Nathan died along with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Very short, very meh. I may add more chapters later.


End file.
